


Free Falling

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Sam falls, Dean will always catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zomzoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomzoms/gifts).



> **A birthday gift for zomzoms on LJ who loves hurt!Sam and bottom!Sam – so what could I do but present her with both!**

He’s Sam again.

Dean cradles the unconscious body in his arms and strokes back that unruly hair, longer than it should be, framing a thin face, bones standing out in stark relief against pale, almost translucent skin.

He knows, without a shadow of doubt, that this is his brother. Really his brother, not a trace of angel in there. He licks dry lips and swallows down a salty lump that seems to have lodged itself in his throat.

“Sammy . . . ?”

Speckled hazel eyes open and stare at him, dazed and confused. Sam’s mouth opens and closes as if he’s forgotten how to speak and his hand grabs onto Dean’s, weak and trembling, damp with sweat, shaking too, an odd mixture of shock and remnants of fear.

Sam fell; Dean saw him fall, collapsing like a puppet whose strings had been brutally cut. Blue light flooded from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth and there was such a cacophony of noise that Dean’s teeth rattled. 

Sam fell but before he hit the floor Dean caught him.

****

The bunker smells stale; empty for over six months, six long months of searching, of dodging angels and demons, of having to trust the lowest of the low. Downstairs the dungeon is empty and the chains drag loose on the floor. There are gaps in the devils trap, gaps Dean made himself, reluctant drags of his toes in red chalk, Cas at his shoulder, blue eyes disapproving.

Dean lays Sam on the memory foam mattress and throws himself down next to him, his arm wrapping around Sam’s middle, nose buried in his neck. Sam stinks of sweat, his chest is covered in bruises and his breath smells too sweet. It doesn’t matter to Dean, he just holds on.

“Dean?”

Sam sounds all of twelve again, dazed and confused. He rolls over and grips Dean by the shoulders, fingers tight in his skin.

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy.” Dean drops kisses onto Sam’s hair, still stupidly soft beneath his mouth. “Hey.”

“What happened Dean?” Sam sound’s so tired, so worn and Dean just wants to keep him here, hold him so close, never let him go again.

“You fell, Sam.” Dean doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what Sam remembers, doesn’t truly want to know. “You fell, but its okay, I caught you.”

Sam stares at him.

“Have I lost my mind?” He asks, voice wavering.

“No Sam.” Dean hugs him, impossibly, closer. “You just found it again.”

****

They sleep for almost a day blanketed in each other like puppies, arms and legs tangled. When the light finally fades Dean gets out of bed and powers up the shower. He washes Sam from head to toe, bathes him, anoints him with scented oils and girly shampoo. Sam stands straight, so thin his ribs are showing, his legs shaking with the effort of holding him up. Dean has no idea what sort of shape Sam is in but he is determined to nurse Sam back to health the normal, natural way even if they never hunt again.

Sam doesn’t ask about Kevin.

Sam doesn’t ask about Crowley.

When they are as clean as they are ever going to be Dean leads him back to bed and strokes him to hardness with gentle fingers. It has been a long time since they did this, since there was any sort of intimacy between them but he figures they both need this and Sam seems to think so too. Sam is as hot as a brand in his mouth, tastes so familiar, precome sweet on Dean’s eager tongue. Sam bucks up and grabs Dean’s head to hold him there, as Sam cries out and comes, back bowing. Dean smiles around Sam’s softening cock and moves closer, rubbing his own hard on against Sam’s jutting hip bone, coming so fast, almost untouched, the very fact that Sam was here enough to send him over the edge.

Afterwards, Sam falls into Dean’s arms, a natural and welcome sleep.

Dean catches him and follows him down.

End


End file.
